Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: V
Categoría:Subpáginas *'vaca lechera' dairy cow *'vaca' cow *'vacaciones' vacation *'vacante' vacancy *'vaciador' caster *'vaciamiento' depletion *'vaciar' deplete (to -) *'vacilación' boggle *'vacilación' vacillation *'vacilante' shamble *'vacilar' vacillate (to -) *'vacilar' waver (to -) *'vacío' vacuum *'vacuidad' vacuity *'vacuna' vaccination *'vacuna' vaccine *'vacunación' vaccination *'vacunar' vaccinate *'vacuo' vacuous *'vadear' wade (to -) *'vagabundeo' vagrancy *'vagabundeos (plural)' wanderings (plural) *'vagabundo' rover *'vagabundo' wanderer *'vagamente' vaguely *'vagar' roam (to -) *'vagar' wander (to -) *'vagaroso' rambling *'vagina' vagina *'vaginal' vaginal *'vago' bum *'vago' vagrant *'vago' vague *'vaina' pod *'vaina' scabbard *'vaina' sheath *'vainilla (color)' vanilla (color) *'vajilla' chinaware *'vale la pena' it's worth it *'vale' O.K. (okay) *'vale' voucher *'valentía' bravado *'valentía' bravery *'valeroso' courageous *'valeroso' valorous *'validación' validation *'validar' validate (to -) *'validez' validity *'válido' valid *'valiente' brave *'valiente' valiant *'valioso' valuable *'valle' valley *'valor específico' specific value *'valor medio' average *'valor' bravery *'valor' courage *'valor' valor *'valor' value *'valor' worth *'valorable' ratable *'valoración' assessment *'valoración' rating *'valorar de nuevo' reassess (to -) *'valorar en menos del valor real' underestimate (to -) *'valorar excesivamente' overrate *'vals' waltz *'vampiro' vampire *'vanagloria' vainglory *'vanaglorioso' vainglorious *'vandalismo' vandalism *'vándalo' vandal *'vanguardia' spearhead *'vanguardia' vanguard *'vanidad' vanity *'vano' pointless *'vano' vain *'vapor' steam *'vapor' steamer *'vapor' vapor *'vaporización' vaporization *'vaporizador' vaporizer *'vaquería' cowshed *'vaquero' cowboy *'vara de medir' yardstick *'vara' pole *'vara' wand *'varado' aground *'variabilidad' variability *'variable' variable *'variable' varying *'variación' change *'variación' variance *'variación' variation *'variado' varied *'varianza' variance *'varice' varicose vein *'varicela' varicella *'varicoso' varicose *'variedad' variety *'varios' miscellaneous *'varios' several *'varios' sundry *'varios' various *'varita mágica' magic wand *'varonil' manly *'varonil' mannish *'Varsovia' Warsaw *'vasallaje' vassalage *'vasallo' vassal *'vasco' Basque *'vasectomía' vasectomy *'vasija de barro' crock *'vasija' vessel *'vaso capilar' capillary vessel *'vaso linfático' lymph vessel *'vaso sanguíneo' blood vessel *'vaso' drinking glass *'vaso' vessel *'vasos sanguíneos' blood vessels *'vástago' offshoot *'vástago' offspring *'vástago' spindle *'vasto' vast *'vate' bard *'Vaticano' Vatican *'vaticinar' vaticinate (to -) *'vatio' watt *'vecindad' vicinity *'vecindario' neighborhood *'vecino' neighbor *'vecino' neighboring *'vector' vector *'védico' vedic *'vegetación' vegetation *'vegetal' vegetal *'vegetar' vegetate (to -) *'vegetarianismo' vegetarianism *'vegetariano' vegetarian *'vegiga neurógena' neurogenic bladder *'vehemencia' vehemence *'vehemente' vehement *'vehículo' vehicle *'veinte' twenty *'veintiuna (juego)' blackjack *'vejestorio' dodo *'vejete (FAM)' codger *'vejiga' bladder *'vela mayor' mainsail *'vela' candle *'vela' sail *'Velázquez' Velasquez *'veleta' vane *'velloso' downy *'velloso' villous *'velo' veil *'velocidad' speed *'velocidad' velocity *'velocípedo' velocipede *'veloz' swift *'vena cava' vena cava *'vena' lode *'vena' vein *'venado (carne de -)' venison *'venado' stag *'venal' venal *'venalidad' venality *'vencedor' victor *'vencer' surmount (to -) *'vencer' vanquish (to -) *'vencido' beaten *'vencido' due *'venda (para tapar los ojos)' blindfold *'venda' band *'venda' bandage *'venda' swathe *'vendedor ambulante' peddler *'vendedor de periódicos' newsboy *'vendedor' salesman *'vendedor' salesperson *'vendedor' seller *'vendedor' vendor *'vendedora' salesgirl *'vendedora' saleslady *'vendedora' saleswoman *'vender de puerta en puerta' peddle (to -) *'vender' sell (to -) *'vendible' marketable *'vendimia' vintage *'Venecia' Venice *'veneno' poison *'veneno' venom *'venenoso' poisonous *'veneración' veneration *'venerado' venerable *'venerar' revere (to -) *'venerar' venerate (to -) *'venéreo' venereal *'venezolano' Venezuelan *'Venezuela' Venezuela *'venganza' retaliation *'venganza' revenge *'venganza' vengeance *'vengativo' revengeful *'vengativo' vengeful *'venial' venial *'venir' come (to -) *'venosa sangre venosa' of the veins venous blood *'venoso' veined *'venta al por mayor' wholesale *'venta' sale *'venta' selling *'ventaja' advantage *'ventaja' vantage *'ventajosamente' advantageously *'ventajoso' advantageous *'ventana partida' split window *'ventana' window *'ventanilla' car window *'ventilación' aeration *'ventilación' airing *'ventilación' ventilation *'ventilador' ventilator *'ventilar' ventilate (to -) *'ventisca' blizzard *'ventolera' bluster *'ventoso' breezy *'ventoso' windy *'ventrículo' ventricle *'ventrílocuo' ventriloquist *'ventriloquia' ventriloquism *'ventura' venture *'Venus' Venus *'ver' see *'ver' view (to -) *'veracidad' veracity *'veranda' veranda *'verano' summer *'veraz' veracious *'verbal' verbal *'verbalizar' verbalize *'verbena' verbena *'verbo' verb *'verbosidad' verbiage *'verbosidad' verbosity *'verboso' verbose *'verdad' truth *'verdad' verity *'verdaderamente' indeed *'verdaderamente' really *'verdaderamente' truly *'verdadero' true *'verdadero' truthful *'verdadero' unfeigned *'verdadero' veritable *'verde' verdant *'verdín' verdigris *'verdugo' torturer *'verdura' vegetable *'veredicto' verdict *'vergonzoso' abashing *'vergonzoso' bashful *'vergonzoso' self-conscious *'vergonzoso' shameful *'vergüenza' bashfulness *'vergüenza' shame *'verificar' check (to -) *'vermífugo' vermifuge *'verminoso' verminous *'Vermont' Vermont *'vermut' vermouth *'vernáculo' vernacular *'verosimilitud' verisimilitude *'verruga' wart *'verrugato' corb *'verrugato' croaker *'verrugato' ubrine *'versado' conversant *'versado' versed *'versales' small capitals *'versatilidad' versatility *'versificación' versification *'versificar' versify *'versión' version *'verso' verse *'vértebra' vertebra *'vertebrado' vertebral *'vertebrado' vertebrate *'vertebral' vertebral *'vertedero' dump *'vertedero' spillway *'vertical' vertical *'vértice' vertex *'vértices' vertices *'vertiginoso' dizzy *'vértigo' dizziness *'vértigo' vertigo *'vertir' shed (to -) *'vesícula seminal' seminal vesicle *'vesícula' vesicle *'vestíbulo' vestibule *'vestido de dos piezas' two-piece dress *'vestido de tirantes' pinafore dress *'vestido' dress *'vestidura' vestment *'vestigio' vestige *'vestir' clothe (to -) *'vestuario' checkroom *'Vesubio' Vesuvius *'veterano' campaigner *'veterano' veteran *'veterinario' veterinarian *'veterinario' veterinary *'veto' veto *'vía aérea' airway *'vía férrea' railway *'vía muerta' sidetrack *'vía pública' thoroughfare *'vía' tract *'vía' via *'viabilidad' viability *'viable' viable *'viaducto' viaduct *'viajar' travel (to -) *'viaje' journey *'viaje' travel *'viaje' trek *'viaje' trip *'viaje' voyage *'viajero' traveler *'viajero' traveller *'viajero' voyager *'vial' vial *'víbora' viper *'vibración' vibration *'vibrador' vibrator *'vibrante' vibrant *'vibrar' vibrate (to -) *'vibratorio' vibratory *'vicario' vicar *'vicecónsul' vice-consul *'vicepresidente' vice-president *'viceversa' vice-versa *'viciar' vitiate (to -) *'vicio' vice *'vicioso' vicious *'vicisitud' vicissitude *'víctima' victim *'victimizar' victimize (to -) *'victoria' victory *'victorioso' victorious *'vicuña' vicuña cloth *'vid' vine *'vida' life *'vida' lifetime *'vidente' seer *'vidente' sighted *'vídeo' videotape *'videodisco' videodisk *'videojuego' videogame *'videotexto' videotext *'vieira' pilgrim's scallop *'vieira' scallop *'vieja arrugada' crone *'vieja colorada' parrot-fish *'viejo' aged *'viejo' old *'Viena' Vienna *'viento' wind *'vientre' belly *'viga' joist *'viga' rafter *'vigente' in effect *'vigésimo' twentieth *'vigilancia' alertness *'vigilancia' oversight *'vigilancia' supervision *'vigilancia' surveillance *'vigilancia' vigilance *'vigilancia' watching *'vigilante' vigilant *'vigilante' warden *'vigilante' watchman *'vigilar' monitor (to -) *'vigilar' oversee (to -) *'vigilar' superintend (to -) *'vigilar' tend (to -) *'vigilia' vigil *'vigor' vigor *'vigorizar' invigorate (to -) *'vigorosamente' vigorously *'vigoroso' vigorous *'vil' paltry *'vil' vile *'villanía' villainy *'villano' villainous *'viña' vineyard *'vinagre' vinegar *'vincapervinca' periwinkle *'vinculante' binding *'viñedo' vineyard *'vinilo' vinyl *'vino' wine *'viola' viol *'viola' viola *'violación' rape *'violación' violation *'violar' rape (to -) *'violar' violate (to -) *'violencia' violence *'violentamente' violently *'violento' blustery *'violento' violent *'violeta (color)' violet (color) *'violín' violin *'violinista' violinist *'violoncelista' cellist *'violoncelo' cello *'virar' veer (to -) *'virgen' virgin *'Virgilio' Virgil *'virginal' virginal *'Virginia' Virginia *'virginidad' virginity *'Virgo' Virgo *'viril' manful *'viril' virile *'virilidad' manliness *'virreinal' viceregal *'virrey' viceroy *'virtual' virtual *'virtualmente' virtually *'virtud' virtue *'virtuosismo' virtuosity *'virtuoso' righteous *'virtuoso' virtuoso *'virtuoso' virtuous *'viruela' pock *'viruela' smallpox *'virulencia' virulence *'virulento' virulent *'virus' virus *'visado' visa *'visceral' visceral *'vísceras (plural)' viscera *'viscosidad' clamminess *'viscosidad' viscosity *'viscoso' clammy *'viscoso' sizing *'viscoso' viscose *'viscoso' viscous *'visera' visor *'visibilidad' visibility *'visiblemente' conspicuously *'visión general' overview *'visión' vision *'visionario' visionary *'visita' caller *'visita' visitation *'visitante' visitor *'visitar' visit (to -) *'visón' mink *'visor' viewer *'vista desde abajo' bottom view *'vista' seeing *'vista' sight *'vistoso' showy *'Vístula' Vistula *'visual' visual *'visualmente' visually *'vital' vital *'vitalidad' liveness *'vitalidad' stamina *'vitalidad' vitality *'vitamina' vitamin *'vitrificar' vitrify (to -) *'vituallas' victuals *'vituperar' vituperate (to -) *'viuda' dowager *'viuda' widow *'viudez' widowhood *'viudo' widower *'vivacidad' liveliness *'vivacidad' vivacity *'vivamente' briskly *'vivaracho' dapper *'vivaz' jaunty *'vivaz' vivacious *'viveza' airiness *'viveza' briskness *'viveza' liveness *'vívido' vivid *'vivienda' dwellings *'vivificar' vitalize (to -) *'vivificar' vivify (to -) *'vivíparo' viviparous *'vivir' live (to -) *'vivisección' vivisection *'vivo' alive *'vivo' lively *'vivo' spry *'vivo' spunky *'Vizcaya' Biscay *'vocabulario' vocabulary *'vocación' vocation *'vocal' vocal *'vocal' vowel *'vocalista' vocalist *'vocalización' vocalization *'vocalmente' vocally *'vociferación' vociferation *'vociferante' vociferous *'vociferar' vociferate (to -) *'vodka' vodka *'voladizo' cantilever *'volandeira' queen scallop *'volante' ruffle *'volante' shuttlecock *'volátil' volatile *'volatilidad' volatility *'volcán' volcano *'volcánico' volcanic *'volcar' capsize (to -) *'volcar' topple (to -) *'voleibol' volleyball *'volquete' tip-cart *'voltaje' voltage *'voltio' volt *'volubilidad' volubility *'voluble' voluble *'volumen máximo' maximum volume *'voluminoso' bulky *'voluminoso' voluminous *'voluntad' volition *'voluntad' will *'voluntario' voluntary *'voluntarioso' wayward *'voluntarioso' willful *'voluptuoso' voluptuous *'volver a aplicar' reapply (to -) *'volver a arrancar' restart (to -) *'volver a poner en marcha' restart (to -) *'volver a visitar' revisit *'volver grosero' coarsen (to -) *'volver' return *'volver' revert (to -) *'volver' turn (to -) *'vómito' puke *'vómito' vomit *'vorágine' maelstrom *'voraz' ravenous *'voraz' voracious *'vórtice' vortex *'vosotros' you (formal) *'votación' poll *'votación' voting *'votante' voter *'votar' vote (to -) *'voto' vote *'voto' vow *'voz baja' undertone *'voz' voice *'vudú' voodoo *'vuelco' overturn *'vuelo interno' domestic flight *'vuelo nacional' domestic flight *'vuelta' loop *'vuelta' turnaround *'vulgaridad' vulgarity *'vulgarización' vulgarization *'vulgarizar' vulgarize (to -) *'vulnerable' vulnerable *'vulva' vulva Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners